


[Podfic] Times Square

by DarkFastLight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Children, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, News Media, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Police officers, Role Models, Social Media, Spidey's a Guardian Angel, Spidey's so cute with kids, Urban Legends, times square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 23:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17130713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFastLight/pseuds/DarkFastLight
Summary: A little boy gets lost in Times Square, but not all hope is gone.“Hey,” sounded a soft and gentle voice from in front of him, and he looked up.“Are you okay?” the voice sounded again, but this time emerging from none other than the red and blue form of Spider-Man.[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Times Square

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AliciaRoseFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Times Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590903) by [AliciaRoseFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy). 



**Text:** [Times Square](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5590903)

 **Author:** [AliciaRoseFantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy)

 **Reader:** [DarkFastLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkFastLight)

 **Length:** 12 minutes

 **File:** [mp3 (16 MB)](http://download1506.mediafire.com/4ufzaivhpeyg/dei086j91g14r1g/Times+Square.mp3)


End file.
